


Lunae et Noctis

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Courtship, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Noctis, god of spring is way in over his head, but he's in love with Lunafreya, goddess of death.  And he'll do his damndest to win her hand.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Full Bloom Zine (Final Fantasy XV)





	Lunae et Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Full Bloom zine. This started out as more of a flipped Hades & Persephone, but evolved into the final result as I wrote.

Lady Lunafreya, goddess of the dead, was the most beautiful being Noctis had ever laid eyes upon. Gentle and fair, she ruled over Etro, the realm of the dead, with a firm hand. Noctis had never been more in love. He wanted to court her, as so many had before him. She was far too intimidating to approach, however. The few times they had come face to face, Noctis had found himself horribly tongue-tied. He'd even managed to mumble and stumble over her name.

Lunafreya hid a giggle behind her hand at his efforts and Noct blushed from embarrassment. He had already made a fool of himself, and hadn't even had the chance to ask her permission to court. But there was a fondness in her eyes that gave him a little hope.

"You may call me Luna, if you so wish," she said. Noctis hoped he was smiling back, and not grimacing awkwardly. Luna would be too polite to point it out.

"Okay, Luna," he said. He said it reverently, like a prayer, and her cheeks colored with a blush. Neither of them spoke for a long moment ─ until Noctis was called away by his father.

"I would like to visit your garden sometime," Luna said. Her tone was soft, but there was a flirtatious note to it that made Noct's throat go dry.

"Yeah, uh, me too. I mean, I’d like that," Noct stammered. Luna laughed softly and he took her hand in his. Her hands were soft and clean, compared to his own callused, soil-stained ones. With a flourish of his free hand, a single gardenia sprouted and bloomed in his palm. He gently reached up to tuck the stem behind Luna’s ear. She leaned into his touch.

“Until we meet again,” Luna whispered as she pulled away. Her hand slipped from Noct’s and she disappeared in a cloud of golden smoke.

“Well, you have your work cut out for you, son,” Regis said, with a firm hand on Noct’s shoulder. “Lady Lunafreya’s heart is not easily won.”

“Ugh, thanks. I know I’m in over my head with this,” Noct said. "Ignis should have talked me out of it."

“A lady’s love is a hard won prize,” Regis said as he cast a look over at Noct’s mother, Aulea, goddess of the dawn. Noct couldn’t help but smile at the obvious love shining in his father’s eyes.

* * *

Days later, Noct was roused from an afternoon nap in his garden by a messenger he had never met before. A black dog with a satchel strapped to its back nudged him with its cold, wet nose. The dog sat on its haunches and waited. Noct reached into the satchel and pulled a small bundle of lady’s slipper flowers and a brief note signed with a crescent moon.

Noct grinned and raced through his garden in search of the perfect response. He quickly built a small arrangement of calla lilies, red camellias, lavender, and violets. Noct tied it all together with a satin black ribbon and tucked it into the satchel with a note of his own. Now, he could only hope his message would be well received. All he could do was tend to his garden and wait.

* * *

Luna and Noct next encountered one another at a party. She was resplendent in a deep blue gown that twinkled with captured starlight. Her shoulders were bare and the desire to feel the softness of her skin with his lips burned through Noctis. Her neck was wreathed in delicate silver chains, from which precious stones dripped. A crown of larkspur sat atop her golden hair. When their eyes met across the hall, she smiled at him and beckoned him closer. Noct was powerless to disobey.

Gladiolus, god of the forge, slapped him on the back so hard he stumbled and nearly fell over onto the polished floor. He looked up to see Luna stifling a laugh behind a well-manicured hand. He shoved Gladio away and continued his trek forward. Noct reached out and brushed his lips against the back of Luna’s hand once he was close enough to bow.

"Luna," he greeted.

“How lovely to see you again, Noctis,” Luna said.

“Was my last message well received?”

“Quite,” she answered.”I admit that I did not expect to be so impressed by you. Very few have succeeded. I’m eager to see how far you get,” Luna said. Her smile was genial, but there was something sharp about it that unsettled him. But for the life of him, he wouldn’t give up on this courtship unless she requested it.

Noct couldn't imagine how he might have impressed her. He often felt like a bumbling idiot next to her.

“I look forward to exceeding every one of your expectations. Beginning with a dance?” Noct sounded more confident than he felt, but he hoped Luna wouldn’t notice. He held out a hand and waited for her to take it. Luna slipped hers into his, and Noct lead her out onto the dance floor. Very few couples were dancing, so eyes were on them immediately. Noct was already sweating bullets from the attention.

“Nervous?” Luna asked teasingly.

“Not used to the attention,” Noct admitted quietly. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer. Luna’s free hand came to rest on his shoulder and he stepped into the dance with ease. The steps were slow and probably more careful than it needed to be, but Noct was not going to step on Luna’s toes. As they waltzed, they passed Noct’s parents. Regis gave him a thumbs up while Luna’s back was to him. He rolled his eyes when Aulea elbowed Regis in the ribs.

“Something funny?” Luna asked.

“Just my dad being silly,” Noct answered. He twirled Luna then pulled her back in. His hands came to rest on her waist and they carried on with the dance. “So, how am I doing?”

“You haven’t stepped on my toes, nor have your hands wandered. I’d say you’re doing rather well, so far,” Luna said. Noct’s lip twitched at her words.

“Glad to hear it.”

The song ended and they stepped off the dance floor. They spent the remainder of the party in each other’s company, talking and laughing. Noctis didn't know exactly how he was doing it, but Luna found him genuinely pleasing to be around. At the end of the evening, Luna braced her hands on his shoulders and offered him a kiss on the cheek that just brushed the corner of his lips.

To absolutely no one's surprise, Noct came away even more in love with Luna than before.

So, when he received a message of her desire to see his garden, Noct flew into a frenzy. Everything had to be perfect ─ not a leaf on the ground, or creased petals to be found ─ nothing but the absolute best for Luna. Then, he remembered the flowers she had mentioned to him, flowers that would only bloom during the full moon, on the night of the summer solstice. Sylleblossoms.

Noct had checked, and there would, in fact, be a full moon on the night of the solstice that year. While he had never dedicated much time to the sylleblossoms he kept in his garden, he assumed now would be as perfect time as any. He spent days mother-henning the buds to be as full and ready to bloom as he could get them. Not even his magic could make them bloom outside of their allotted time. They were divine as he was.

There would be another party in celebration of the solstice, but Noct was sure they would be able to slip away long enough to enjoy the garden and watch the sylleblossoms bloom. The pyre had been lit and delicious food was cooking. Parties for solstices were less about posturing and more about having fun and making merry, so Noct could actually wear comfortable clothing, opting for comfortable slacks and a t-shirt. 

Luna arrived in an off the shoulder blush pink sundress, her hair pulled into a twist secured by a hairpin that resembled a pair of zephyr flowers. Noct sucked in a gasp when he saw them and he knew. Even without the sylleblossoms, she loved him in return. He simply had to not shove his foot in his mouth tonight and everything would be perfect.

“Happy Solstice, my dear Noctis,” she greeted. Noct once more brushed his lips the back of her hand. As always, there was a light chill to her soft skin, but he didn’t mind it.

“Happy Solstice. You are lovely as always,” he said. With a flourish, Noct held a stock flower in one hand and offered it to her. Luna smiled and took the offering. She very carefully wove the stem into her hair with the pin.

“Thank you.”

They spent the evening eating, drinking sweet wine, and dancing around the pyre. It was a joyous night and Noct could only hope that he could make it an unforgettable one for Luna. The moon was steadily rising, and would soon reach its zenith in the sky. If they wanted to watch the sylleblossoms bloom, they would need to leave soon.

“I’ve a surprise for you in my garden, if you care to accompany me,” Noct offered. Luna hummed and laced her fingers with his.

“Lead the way.”

They walked away from the open field the pyre had been built in and slipped away towards the lodge Noct called home. Technically, the acre of land surrounding the small building was his garden, but the rarest of his flowers were kept behind the lodge where they could be coveted and hidden from prying eyes. Noct looked up at the sky; they had to hurry.

“Quickly, or we’ll miss it,” Noct said. He nudged them along a little faster and Luna giggled at his eagerness.

“What’s this surprise?” Luna asked as they approached the building and Noct began to skirt around it.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” Noct teased. He stopped their progress and turned to her. “Now close your eyes.” Luna smiled and obeyed. Noct took both of her hands in his and walked her the rest of the way around. They came to a bench he had set up specifically for this and guided her to sit.

“Can I look now?” she asked.

“Not yet. I’ll tell you when,” he said. Luna shivered in the cool night air, and Noct shifted closer to wrap an arm around her. He watched and waited for the perfect moment.

The moon was about to peak and it was time.

“Open your eyes, Luna,” Noct said. Her eyes blinked open and she gasped. The moon bathed the garden in silver light. 

The sylleblossoms began to bloom.

“Oh, Noctis,” she gasped. Their petals spread and opened, draping over the stem to create their spear-like appearance. It truly was the sight of a lifetime. Noct tore his eyes away to look at Luna and took in the unbridled wonder in her eyes. She truly was the most beautiful being he had ever met in his life.

Once it was over, Luna looked at him.

”That was truly wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to witness such beauty,” she said softly. She leaned closer, and he did as well.

“Anything, for one as wonderful and beautiful as you.”

Their foreheads touched. They were so close Noct could see the ring of purple that blended with her blue eyes. She turned her head and Noct bent a little closer.

“You’ve exceeded all of my expectations,” Luna whispered moments before their lips met in a proper kiss. Her lips were as soft and silky as rose petals, and tasted of the wine they'd had earlier. Noct cupped her cheek to hold her close. They pulled away, and Luna’s eyes opened to look at him with more love than he could fathom.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” He leaned in to kiss her once again.


End file.
